


Сорок минут позора и возвышения

by WTF Fantasy 2021 (Fantasy_Team)



Series: Пепел, зеркала и синева [4]
Category: Fantasy Original Work, Original Work
Genre: Gen, WTF Fantasy 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, фэнтези
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28980246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Fantasy%202021
Summary: Даже если мир вокруг умирает, если всех вокруг косит болезнь, а неведомые твари пытаются пожрать город, учёба не останавливается.
Series: Пепел, зеркала и синева [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836511
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Сорок минут позора и возвышения

**Author's Note:**

> Из цикла Пепел, Зеркала и Синева

За окном тяжело ухает. Сыпется недолго побелка, припорашивает парты. Выводок за спиной прячет головы в плечи — боятся.

Она сама боится.

Но потолки тут крепкие. Москанийский университет возводили на совесть, и грохот стрельбы там, за стенами для него — так, лёгкое сотрясение.

Как с лестницы упасть.

Дети просачиваются мимо неё, садятся на свои места. Циацан, маленькая чистюля, уже смахивает пыль с парты, кладёт учебники. Колька, негодяй, паршивец, опять дёргает за косички всех, кто попадётся под руку. Пэнцзюй бьёт его по руке задумчиво, а сам смотрит на доску. Раминта вертится, Света, егоза эдакая, никак не успокоится. Тимур, Владик, Елена… Сколько их у неё, пятнадцать? Двадцать?

Выводок, иначе и не сказать.

Она садится за учительский стол и мельком выглядывает в широкое окно. Крыши и зелень старой Моски, дворики — и всё это по-зимнему мертво. Пыль на стекле, и только иногда ухает вдали.

Всё выкуривают.

— Ну что же, дети, — она встаёт и крепит к доске потрёпанную старую карту, — сегодня мы поговорим о странах Захода. Ольга Тимофеевна приболела и просила меня проверить, как вы подготовили своё задание… Так, — она открывает журнал и смотрит. — Григорян, к доске. 

Аргишти неохотно встаёт и переваливается от своей третьей парты к доске, прячет руки за спиной и вообще какой-то весь виноватый. Опять не подготовился, думает она, не любит мальчишка историю, не любит географию, а спрашивают строго. Все тут сироты, никаких снисхождений.

Вновь ухает.

Стёкла дрожат.

— Бери указку. Хорошо, а теперь покажи мне Страну Башен.

Указка неловко тычется в одно место, в другое, а после неуверенно обводит клочок земли возле полночного полуострова, этой ленивой лапы, очертившей Хладное море.

— Как она ещё называется?

— Эдер Аарде, — бормочет Григорян, смотря в пол. — Основные города… Лейф Тилл, — указка тычется где-то рядом, — Траэт Уул… В этой стране часто оседают маги Башен…

— Хорошо, — она скользит взглядом по списку и ставит пометку, что тянуть клещами ничего не пришлось, — садись. Или хочешь ещё ответить?

Григорян яростно кивает.

— Что ж, покажи мне Огненные земли… Хорошо, а теперь Владения ветра… молодец. А теперь назови три города Мёртвой короны и садись.

Вопрос с подвохом. Мало кто обзывает Серпошу «Мёртвой короной», только очень, очень обиженные когда-то давно люди. Правды в имени таком ни на грош — теперь. Раньше — кто знает?

— Крукш… — загибает пальцы Аргишти. — Гнежиц… и Влоцек. Влоцек старый, там копают и копают, — добавляет он и садится на своё место довольный.

Вновь здание содрогается и осыпается побелка. Она тревожится, и дети чувствуют её тревогу, сжимаются, неосознанно тянутся друг к другу, чтобы сбиться в комок из птенцов.

— Циацан, назови три войны, у которых нет корней, — рассеянно спрашивает она. Ольга, когда давала лист вопросов, ухмылялась уголком рта, даром что бледная и зелёная, с тазом в обнимку. Эпидемия не сожрала — и ладно.

А многим другим так не повезло.

И до сих пор не везёт.

— Белая война, — немедленно отвечает Циацан, вставая прямо, как яблонька, — и Поход без имени. А ещё, ещё…

— Войны дождей, — громко шепчет с задней парты неугомонный Васёк, и Циацан поджимает губы. Злится.

— Поморов, не мешай. Циацан?

Девочка вздрагивает и выпаливает название третьей войны, которая почти всеми забыта. Она хвалит её за эрудицию и, нехорошо улыбаясь, поднимает Поморова. Тот встаёт и гордо смотрит вокруг. Но от вопроса его задорная улыбка вянет:

— Поморов, какая битва сняла напряжение между Страной кочевья и плетней и Страной тёмных дум и привела к созданию цепи крепостей?

Тут уже не подвох, а тонкое издевательство. Две страны могут называться Страной тёмных дум, да только крепости есть только у одной. Ну-ка, Поморов, выкрутишься или нет?

Она знает, что Васёк читает приключенческие романы с лампой под одеялом, чтобы дежурные не ругались. Знает, где он достал безопасную лампочку и что в его любимой книжке эта самая битва и описана. Точнее, она послужила прообразом.

— А… Э, ну… — Поморов мнётся и топчется, повесив нос. Уже не так весело, когда учил вполовину, а слушал и того меньше. — Ну эта… Битва на Стри!

Здание вздрагивает куда сильнее, и под потолком качается люстра. Она качает головой и быстро складывает журнал и ручки. Дети торопливо собираются следом, и она успевает, пока они осторожно выходят в коридор, убрать карту на место. Что же, почти сорок минут — весь путь и урок.

Это дорого нынче стоит.

— От меня не отставать, — командует она выводку, и они торопятся за ней, птенчики, недоросли, глупыши, которым жить и жить.

Вниз их путь занимает десять минут.


End file.
